Sonic the Hedgehog Season 2 - The Station Square Incident
by theconstantdvdcollector
Summary: Based on fanfiction that I have read starring Sonic, the Knothole Freedom Fighters team up with the Sonic Underground as well as several other groups of people travel south through the Acornia Continent to the mysterious Station Square Region
1. Episode 1 - Reunion of Friends and Foes

Sonic the Hedgehog

Season Two – The Station Square Incident

Written by the Constant DVD Collector

Based on characters by Sega, Archie Comics, and DiC Entertainment and inspired by the fanfiction 'The Sonic Adventurers' by Sonic Remix as well as more-than-just-guest-starring characters from Bandai-Namco, Brian Jacques, Nintendo, Game FREAKS, The Pokémon Company, and Square-Enix and several other fanfics from The Sonic Foundation

* * *

_A crossover about 10 years in the making between Sonic SATAM and Sonic Underground and the Sonic the Hedgehog Comic Book series along with a few other video games._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and the Knothole Freedom Fighters travel south to locate the mysterious place known as Station Square and in the process, discover a lot of buried secrets about both Mobius and a few Freedom Fighters_

* * *

Episode One

The Fall of Knothole and the Gaining of New Allies

_While my extensive expertise as an editor has led me to a disdain of flashbacks and flashforwards and all such other tricksy gimmicks of literature, I believe that if you dear reader expand your mind for a little bit, you shall see there is a method to this madness…_

_Timothy Cavendish_

_Cloud Atlas_

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Near the Forbidden Zone**

**6:35 PM**

Uncle Chuck was hurrying down through the streets of Robotropolis, heading towards a hidden blind drop that was located just on the edge of the Forbidden Zone where the wizard Lazar used to live. He placed a message into a statue and headed back to his hidden workshop.

A few minutes later found Sonic zipping by without even bothering to check the blind drop.

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Inside the Forbidden Zone**

**6:47 PM**

Sally Acorn was watching Sonic Hedgehog through a pair of binoculars along with Bunnie Rabbot and Dulcy the Dragon. She felt her teeth grit hard out of anger.

"That Hedgehog never pays attention! Why didn't he check the Blind Drop!?"

Sonic zipped over to them calmly.

"Sup' boys and girls! The Hedgehog has landed!"

"Sonic, I can't believe you forgot to check the Blind Drop!"

"Blind Drop? What Blind Drop?"

Sally gritted her teeth even harder.

"Did you even pay attention to the briefing five weeks ago?"

"We had a briefing five weeks ago?" Sonic asked in all honesty.

"SONIIIIIIIIIIC! Get back to the entrance of the Forbidden Zone and check the statue for messages!" Sally exclaimed, her eyes glowing demonically red.

"Yipes! Okay, I'm a-going!"

Sonic zipped off back to the entrance to the Forbidden Zone with his super-sonic speed and quickly returned within five minutes. Sally yanked the message out of Sonic's hands and spoke.

"If you would only pay attention more, we wouldn't be in this mess." She snapped angrily before reading the message, "Uncle Chuck says, 'Cancel all missions until I come back with recon. Robotnik has moved base of operations and the robotisizer to undisclosed southern location'?"  
Sonic groaned.

"Mondo bad, I hate waiting around."

"No choice Sonic. We'll have to get back to Knothole now."

"Well, I just need to get something."

"If you are jeopardizing yourself to get chili dogs again-"

"Chili Dog? Moi? Silly girl…" Sonic snickered as he zipped off again.

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Uncle Chuck's Diner**

**7:08 PM**

Uncle Chuck's old diner had remained untouched since the takeover so Sonic often still went there to cook up the occasional Chili Dog to get his strength up. As he finished preparing a Chili Dog in the kitchen of the diner, he heard the unmistakable noise of SWATbots escorting Freedom Fighters down the street. He watched through a window as a group of SWATbots escorting about five various Freedom Fighters over to a large factory. One of the SWATbots spoke to the computer while the other spoke coldly to the Freedom Fighters.

"Breaker, Echo, Niner, Niner, Whiner." The first one spoke to the computer, activating the doors.

"Prepare yourselves for Robotisization." The other spoke to the Freedom Fighters nastily.

The SWATbots escorted the Five Freedom Fighters into the building. Sonic immediately chased after them just as the doors began to close to find that there was a spare Robotisizer waiting to transform the five Freedom Fighters into mindless robot slaves of Robotnik!

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Botwerks Hall**

**Throne Room**

**7:12 PM**

As a bunch of worker bots were taking apart the dreaded and hated Robotisizer machine, Snively Kintobor was speaking to the computer as he sat in Robotnik's throne.

"-And be sure to replace the paper towels in the bathrooms with the nice moist towels I like. Oh, Decisions, Decisions!" Snively sighed as he reclined then the door opened revealing a hooded figure which prompted Snively to shriek in shock, "YOU!? What are you doing here-"

The hooded figure slammed a sword-blade next to Snively's head.

"Don't get hung up on the questions, Snively. Are we ready to begin?"

"*Gulp* Yes, Ma'am. Sonic has fallen for the trap."

"Good. Let's see what happens."

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Abandoned Factory near Uncle Chuck's Factory**

**7:14 PM**

Sonic had begun his attack on the SWATbots, destroying them before they could put any of the unknown Freedom Fighters into the Robotisizer and activate it. One of them, a young Mink, produced a knife and a small hammer from her sleeves and began to fight off the SWATbot guarding her. Sonic grinned at her.

"Lady, you're one cool cat."

"I'm a Mink, Sonic!"

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"C'mon, Sonic. I know you like to think yourself a method actor, but we all know you-"

"Lady, I've never laid eyes on your bod ever."

The Mink girl lost her jaw and thought to herself.

_He doesn't recognize any of us. Could be some form of Amnesia that has conflicted with his mission here in Acornopolis to find the local Resistance…There must be someway to make him tell the truth…_

Suddenly, Sonic was shot in the head with a blast of blue energy from a strange ray gun that one of the beaten SWATbots was wielding. The Mink slammed her heel into the SWATbot's head just as he transmitted a message.

"Snively the Great? We have shot Sonic with the Memory Scrambler-URK!"

Sonic staggered over to a computer bank and moaned in pain.

"Ohhhhhhhh, that hurt."

The Mink looked at him calmly.

"Sonic…are you alright?"

"Not really…My head hurts."

A young lion picked up the device and looked at it.

"This is some sort of memory scrambler device. Maybe it reversed Sonic's Amnesia."

"Or made it worse." A mouse dressed in a Hawaiian shirt stated.

The Mink looked at Sonic and took his hands in hers.

"Sonic? Do you remember?"

"M-M-Mindy? Mindy la Tour?" Sonic shuddered with shock.

He looked over the other Freedom Fighters.

"Cyrus? Trevor? Ari? Maxwell?" He whispered in shock, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got captured by SWATbots and brought here." Trevor the mouse stated.

Maxwell, a young ermine and a thief, chimed in.

"They said they were working for some dude named Snively the Great? Ring any bells?"

"Yeah, that's Robotnik's nephew."

"Oh goddess, there's TWO Robotniks?!" Ari the Desert Ferret exclaimed in pure shock.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic commented, "You know, I'd love to debrief you right now, but we should get lost before the SWATbots arrive."

Mindy grinned.

"Shall we head to Knothole? You found the Resistance, right?"

"Yeah, of course…I'm just not sure if they are ready to meet the real me…" Sonic muttered the last part as he and his fellow Freedom Fighters skedaddled out a window before the SWATbots arrived.

* * *

**Knothole Village**

**Sally's Hut**

**8:35 AM**

Sally had returned to Knothole but Sonic hadn't, which had led her to think that Sonic was either off gathering intel with Uncle Chuck or had gotten himself captured looking for chili dogs. Either way, he had been gone way too long for Sally's comfort. She summoned a carrier pigeon to send a message to Uncle Chuck, asking him to keep an eye out for Sonic.

After about another hour of waiting, Sally got fed up and decided to check out Robotropolis with Bunnie and Dulcy to make sure Sonic hadn't been captured.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Sonic and his old friends from Hedgedia had taken the long way through the night to Knothole in order to maximize the amount of reminiscing and had entered the village within a half-hour of Sally leaving for Robotropolis. Mindy sighed whistfully.

"This place kind of reminds me of Sanctuary and also my summer resort home." She commented.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, Knothole's a nice place. C'mon, let's find Sally. She's probably worried sick about me."

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic was promptly tackle-hugged by Tails. The two of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic, we were so worried about you! Sally, Bunnie, and Dulcy left to see if you got captured! Hey, who are these people?"

"A few of my old Freedom Fighter Friends from before I came to Acornia."

"Wait, you were never born in Acornia?" Tails said in disbelief.

"Nope. I'm from Imperial Hedgedia."

"Whoa…that's mondo awesome."

Cyrus snickered.

"Dude, Sonic, did that kid just use the phrase 'MONDO awesome?' What is this, a cartoon?"

Sonic and Tails got up.

"Ignore Cyrus, he's not much of an outdoors guy." Sonic commented, "At any rate, I think I should radio in to Hedgedia finally. I was sent here to contact the local resistance and send them help, but I must have taken a hit to my head and forgotten most of my past…"

Tails grinned.

"Wow, Sonic, you mean we can get more Freedom Fighters to fight Robotnik? That's way cool."

"I know. C'mon, let's radio it in."

As Sonic and Tails headed to the old mill where the Knotholers had their headquarters based, neither one of them noticed the smug look pass between the five other Freedom Fighters.

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Uncle Chuck's Hidden Laboratory**

**10:12 AM**

Uncle Chuck was frantically looking through the hacked surveillance circuits looking for Sonic. Suddenly, the door to his Hidden Laboratory ripped open and he whirled around, half-expecting a bunch of SWATbots to be pointing weapons at him. Instead he saw:

"YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Botwerks Hall**

**Shaft over the Throne Room**

**10:17 AM**

Sally and Bunnie had snuck into Botwerks Hall looking to see if Sonic had been captured and was being held in a detention cell. Since the detention cells were empty, they then went up to the Throne Room to see if Sonic was en route to the Robotisizer only to find Snively arguing with a hooded figure.

"The Hedgehog was nowhere to be found! You failed to deliver on your end of the bargain!" Snively shouted at the Hooded One.

"How do you know he didn't go off to Knothole with the five spies I have recruited over to my side?" The Hooded One stated.

Sally gasped softly but not softly enough. Just as Bunnie covered Sally's mouth The Hooded One looked up at the shaft and threw a blast of energy at it, revealing the forms of Sally and Bunnie who felt out onto the floor. Bunnie and Sally jumped up in unison and landed in fighting poses.

"Y'all want to get Sonic, ya'll going to have to come through us!" Bunnie snapped.

The Hooded One unsheathed a katana made of black crystals.

"Easier done than said." She laughed.

The main door to the Throne Room suddenly blew off its hinges and pink mists began to fill the room. Snively and the Hooded One coughed hard and the Hooded One summoned in some wind to blow away the pink mists only to see that Sally and Bunnie were gone.

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**Outside Botwerks Hall**

**10:32 AM**

Dulcy was hiding near Botwerks Hall. She was about to head into the big fortress swinging and breathing ice and fire to rescue Sally and Bunnie and Sonic, but suddenly she saw Sally, Bunnie, along with two hedgehogs, one colored Pink, the other colored Green, a trio of squirrels, a little Walrus, and a young velociraptor rush out of the main entrance along with Uncle Chuck shouting like lunatics.

"RUN FOR COVER!"

"SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!"

Dulcy put two and two together. The group of new Freedom Fighters had put a bomb in Botwerks Hall. She waved to the group and shouted.

"Hey! Over here! We can escape with my flying skills!"  
The group of Mobians ran over to her and climbed on Dulcy's back quickly. Ducly 'cracked the whip' and they took off from Botwerks Hall, making a beeline to Knothole Village just as Botwerks Hall exploded violently.

* * *

**Knothole Village**

**The Old Mill**

**10:45 AM**

As they reached the old mill, Sonic spoke to Tails quickly.

"Tails, I need you to find Rotor and Antoine and get them over here ASAP. Knothole might be in danger."

"Why's Knothole in danger?"

"Just trust me. Try to not be seen."

Tails looked at Sonic's face and saw he wasn't joking around. He scurried off while Sonic saw Mindy and the Freedom Fighters approaching him.

"Have you radioed the resistance, yet?" Ari asked.

"You seem pretty hellbent on me contacting them. Don't worry, I am. But don't you think we should wait for Sally and Bunnie in order to get their input?"  
Maxwell spoke calmly.

"Dude, are you going to radio in the Resistance or what?"

"What If I don't?"

"Then we break your legs!"

"Thought so. You guys sold us out!"

Mindy sighed.

"Sonic, you _**really**_ think that running bombing missions and destroying things can defeat Robotnik. We need powerful allies to match him in a war and we have found that in a powerful new leader."

"And all she asks is your quiet, obedient treason in return."

"Empires and kingdoms fall every year. Most of them are never even remembered, and they are usually the ones that promote equality and freedom."

Sonic sighed then spoke.

"If you're going to kick my tail, do it. It's not that I don't enjoy our little talks…it's simply that…I don't enjoy this little talk."

Maxwell raised a fist.

"I'm going to enjoy this. What are you going to do, eh? Run around? Jump on my head?"

"Hey, it worked on SWATbots, maybe it'll work on traitors like you."

Maxwell threw a punch at Sonic, who dodged and struck Maxwell's wrist and broke it with a karate chop. Maxwell collapsed in agony.

"AGH! My wrist! You broke my wrist!"

Ari threw a kick at Sonic with his robotic legs, who ducked and began to fight him while Antoine, Rotor, and Tails ran over.

"Sonic!? Who are these people?!" Rotor asked in amazement.

"Let's just say, Traitors and former friends of mine!" Sonic exclaimed, "They're going to give away Knothole's location to the bad guys!"

"Say WHAT?!" Antoine shouted and drew his rapier, "Sacre bleu cheese, I am demanding satisfaction, traitorous fuels!"

Mindy struck a martial arts pose.

"C'mon, you really think you can beat us? Besides, there's only one way this ends…Either you four die…or we die."

Rotor produced his rifle and shot Cyrus in the chest before Cyrus was able to draw his pistols. Cyrus gagged and fell into the lake and drowned. Trevor knocked the rifle out of Rotor's hands and the two began to wrestle. Antoine started swinging at Mindy while Sonic and Ari fought a martial arts fight, Ari using his robot legs with extreme strength. Maxwell staggered up and drew a pistol and pointed it at Sonic's head, despite using his other hand.

"You think you are so tough. Well, we've got the advantage! We're the ones with the gun-GAK!"

A throwing knife thrown by Antoine slammed into his back. Maxwell dropped to his knees and fired his gun into the ceiling as he fell over dead. Antoine, unfortunately to do that, had left himself open to Mindy who grabbed his sword and yanked it out of Antoine's hands and put it to Antoine's throat.

"Alright, fight's over! Either stop fighting or I slit his throat!" Mindy shouted.

Antoine spoke up.

"Don't listen to mademoiselle sick-o-path! I'll be alright-"

Sonic put his hands behind his head.

"Fine, Mindy. You win. I don't sacrifice my friends to win wars."

Mindy spoke smugly.

"You are weak, Oliver, son of Aleena and Xavier. The fact that you have morals and we don't…that gives us evolutionary advantages. And if there is one thing history has taught us well…is that Evolution always wi-UNKH!"

Dulcy landed on top of Mindy and broke her spine in half while Antoine rolled out of the way. Sonic began to fight with Ari again and Rotor shoved Trevor into the ground and proceeded to punch his lights out. Sonic and Ari were fighting hard now. Ari threw a punch at Sonic, who grabbed it with his hand and struck it back at Ari's face.

"Buddy, you have now seriously ticked me off." Sonic snarled.

He threw Ari over the side of the mill and Ari fell on top of the Power Ring Generator, crushing it but also causing him to be pinned to the ground and barely keeping his head over the water. Sonic calmly approached him, holding a spare millstone over his head.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Pinhead."

He dropped the millstone on top of Ari, squashing him into a pulp. Rotor was still punching Trevor to the point that the mouse had a bloody nose. Suddenly, Antoine and Sonic pulled him off of Trevor.

"Wait a minute! We're going to need information!" Sonic shouted.

Trevor laughed.

"And you are not going to get it!"

He bit down on a tooth and cracked it. Bubbles began to fill his mouth, revealing he had broken a Cyanide capsule and was dying from it.

Sonic groaned.

"Well, that was unexpected…"

Tails ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy…" Sonic grumbled, looking anything but alright.

Sally ran over, along with Bunnie and several other Mobians. Sally spoke to Sonic with a stunned look on her face.

"Sonic…um, for once, I guess I'm glad you went looking for Chili Dogs."

"Why's that, Sal?"

"Because then I wouldn't have been reunited with my father and we wouldn't have found these spies in your Sonic Underground resistance movement." She stated.

Sonic looked up to see that the other Mobians were his brother and sister (Named Manic and Sonia) as well as King Max Acorn, Queen Alicia Acorn, Princess Monica Acorn, Captain Rapp Blacktail the Velociraptor, and Rotor's little brother named Scooter. Sonic grinned at Manic and Sonia.

"Long time, bro and sis."

Sonia smiled back and handed Sonic his medallion.

"No see, brother." Sonia finished.

Manic sighed and looked over the dead former members of the Resistance.

"Great, even Cyrus and Trevor betrayed us? This is getting out of hand. How did Robotnik get his talons into some of the most loyal people in the Resistance?" He asked out loud.

Max spoke up.

"I'm not sure that it's Robotnik who got his talons into the Resistance. Who was that hooded person who was speaking with Snively, after all?" He commented casually.

Sonic shrugged.

"No idea. I've been out of it for a while with muddled memories, but I think that the Hooded person you refer you to might be who put the amnesia on me." He commented.

Manic sighed.

"So, what do we do now? We blew Botwerks Hall up but Robotnik was nowhere to be found."  
Uncle Chuck smiled.

"I think we go after Robotnik. We know he is heading to the Southern regions of Mobius. We just don't know where but maybe with a little logic and a lot of guessing, we can rule some things out." He commented excitedly, "And, since Botwerks Hall has been blown sky high and most of the SWATbots and Robotisized Mobians are with Robotnik, we can hack everything in Robotropolis and get a lot more data."

Sonia nodded.

"What about the other Freedom Fighter organizations here in Acornia and in Hedgedia? We should contact them and get them ready for going after Robotnik." She stated.

Everyone nodded and Sonic said the words.

"Let's do it to it!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. The Fall of the Floating Island

Episode Two

The Fall of the Floating Island

* * *

_In a single day and night of misfortune, the kingdom of Atlantis descended into the ocean and was lost forever…_

_Plato_

* * *

**Ruins of Robotropolis**

**Factory Sector 13**

**5:32 PM**

With the massive amounts of smoke from the destruction of Botwerks Hall combined with the still-impressive amounts of pollution being pumped out by Robotnik's factories, the clouds in the skies over Robotropolis were pitch black and very little sunlight was getting to the creepy city. Max Acorn, along with Uncle Chuck and Sally Acorn, were flying through the streets in a Hover Unit in Factory Sector 13, looking for a computer terminal to hack the Robotropolis Server completely.

* * *

**Ruins of Robotropolis**

**The Hall of Archives**

**5:37 PM**

The Hover Unit slowed down by a place known as the Hall of Archives which was where the majority of Robotnik's data files were stored. Max, Charles, and Sally landed the Hover Unit by the Hall of Archives, which was usually very well guarded by SWATbots, was instead being protected by Robotisized Mobians who were putting data files on external hard drives and small laptops.

Max looked over the Robotisized Mobians, who were offering no resistance to him as he, Sally, and Charles walked into the Hall. He then looked at Charles.

"I just had a brilliant idea. Charles, you broke free of Robotnik's control. What about you breaking his control on them?"

Charles grinned back at Max.

"That…is a great idea." He commented, "I've actually been working on a small program, like a virus, to help out. Now would be a good time to test it."

Charles opened up a compartment in his arm and pulled out a little flash-drive.

"Since all of the Robotisized Mobians have sort of a hive mind, just infect one and-"

"-We can save all of them!" Sally whooped, "Alright, let's do it! Who should we start with?"

"That mouse over there. He looks like he can be a fighter." Max commented.

Sally grabbed said tan colored mouse and began to drag him over. The Mouse started protesting in a flat voice.

"Please let go. You are impeding my civic duty."

Sally opened a slot in the Mouse's head and plugged the flash-drive into him.

"Cross your fingers and toes because here goes!" She shouted.

The Mouse rapidly began to shake and clutch his head and the other Robotisized Mobians present began to do the same thing. The Mouse then screamed and shouted before his optics turned blue.

"Uggggggggh…that hurt…Wait…I'M BACK! I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!" He whooped big time.

He turned to look at Max and Sally and saluted.

"Your royal highnesses! You have saved us!"

Sally grinned at Uncle Chuck.

"Looks like we just got a bunch of new recruits."

Uncle Chuck grinned back and shouted.

"Okay, Everyone! I got good news and bad news: Good news first? The virus is permanent and you will not be able to be taken over by Robotnik again! Bad news is we haven't been able to design a De-Robotisizer yet."

The Mouse shrugged then shouted to the rest of the Robians.

"Small price. We are free from Robotnik's control nevertheless. Now, let's get to work, people! Robotnik has stored the majority of his plans on these data files. We should take them to Knothole! Let's Move it!"

Cheers came from the Robians and they got to work.

* * *

**Knothole Village**

**Village Square**

**6:35 PM**

As the Robians began to leave Robotropolis for Knothole, Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters were making contact with Lupe and the Wolfpack as well as Pollo's Organization of Commandos located in West and Central Acornia. Also, a considerable group of Resistance members from Imperial Hedgedia in the north had come down, led by Sally's wheelchair-bound brother, Elias, to help get ready to track down Robotnik. Sonic was currently revealing his big secret to the whole group of Freedom Fighters present and all of them were pretty surprised to learn that he was not only a triplet, but he was the Prince Regent of Imperial Hedgedia.

After he did that, Sonic decided to chat it up with Lupe the Wolf and Pollo the Rhino.

"After Max and Sally come back with the data hacks, we should send an advance team to wherever Robotnik is down south. I'm more than happy to lead it."

"Well, then where is the data retrieval team?" Pollo asked calmly, "I really want to get this party started."

"C'mon, Pollo. They will be here." Sonia stated a little patronizingly.

Pollo looked like he was going to snippily reply to Sonia, but a Max's hover unit pulled up and Sally and Uncle Chuck ran out with Max quickly, holding a bunch of data printouts. Sally shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Everyone! We got the information on where Robotnik is!"

The majority of people present approached Sally, eager to hear the news. Sally quickly explained.

"Get this. He's overseeing an excavation of some ruin down on the Southern coast near a place called Station Square."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all gasped in shock.

"Did you say STATION SQUARE?!" Sonic groaned pathetically.

"Did you say STATION SQUARE?!" Sonia snarled dangerously.

"Did you say STATION SQUARE?!" Manic whooped spectacularly.

Sally blinked and stared at the three hedgehog siblings.

"Yes? Why, she asks, really scared to hear the answer?"

Sonic shuddered and spoke.

"Station Square is a city near the, um, Ocean."

"Yeah? Why is that a problem?" Sally commented, "You love water."

Sonia put her hands on her hips.

"Sonic's a chronic hydrophobic. That amnesia curse he took must have temporarily cured it. I, however, have been down to Station Square many times since my ex-fiance Sir Bartleby Montclair has a penthouse over there on top of a resort hotel. Since he was kicked out of Imperial Hedgedia's Capital when it was under Robotnik's control, he's been a permanent resident there."

Sonic and Manic looked at Sonia like she was weird.

Sally coughed then spoke.

"Okay, so…why are you so excited, Manic?"

"…Her." Manic commented as he looked dreamily at a small wanted poster bearing a picture on it.

Everyone looked at Manic then spoke.

"Who?"

Manic gestured at the wanted poster and spoke.

"Nellie Stargazer! The most fantabulously beautiful hedgehog reporter on the planet of Mobius!"

Sonic blinked and grinned.

"Sounds like you have a crush, little Bro?"

Manic's face went red with embarrassment, prompting Sonic to snicker heavily. Sally coughed again and spoke.

"Well, anyway, according to this information we have retrieved, Robotnik's empire and Station Square are too far apart for Robotnik to cause any significant damage to the city. They have been a massive spot for Refugees in Northern Mobius. According to dad, Station Square is ruled by a human by the name of Viktor Viper, who lives in a massive mansion between the mining village of Mystic Ruins and the main city. His military force is known as the Acornian Dragoons, and he owes allegiance to the Acornian Crown since he was a former General of our army. The population of Station Square and Mystic Ruins is mainly Humans and Mobians and we don't want to see them get caught in whatever Robotnik is planning. We need to get down there and check it out. Plus, getting the help of the Acornian Dragoons? That would be excellent."

Rapp looked at Sonic.

"I'm game. What about you? I mean, it is near the Equatorial Ocean."

Sonic grinned.

"I'm so much game I'm Cornish GAME Hen. We got to stop Robotnik. Sal? Me and Sonia and Manic volunteer to lead the advance team."

Manic whooped big time and Sonia sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad to see Bartleby again. Let's gas up the Van."

As they headed over to Rotor's workshop/laboratory, which was where the Sonic Underground Van was parked, Sally spoke up.

"One more thing, Sonic? Look for a bunch of allies down there. Despite all the help we have now, if we're to end this war with Robotnik once and for all, we need all the help we can get."

Sonic nodded.

* * *

**Knothole Village**

**Rotor's Workshop and Laboratory**

**7:15 PM**

Manic and Sonic were working on the van while Sonia had organized the advance team and was packing up some supplies and equipment. The advance team at the moment consisted of Max, Rapp, Lupe, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Pollo, but Sonia was still making a few additions to the team. Sonic had charted out a way to head down to Station Square, also. There was no official route to Station Square since after Robotnik took over Acornia, the inland bridges that spanned the gap between Robotropolis and Station Square Regions had been detonated. That unfortunately meant that the Advance Team was going to head down to Southern Acornia taking a few alternate routes through the other region of Acornia that Robotnik had never touched known as Mossflower Country.

"So Manic, when did you get the crush on the hot TV reporter?" Sonic asked as he laid on the floor of the Van and handed Manic a wrench, who was underneath the underbelly of the Van on one of the rolling platforms that mechanics would use.

"I've been quite a fan for quite some time. Nellie's solved a considerable amount of mysteries in Mossflower and Emerald Coastline Countries. I mean, she once found the greatest jewel thief of Acornia?"

"And the greatest jewel thief of Imperial Hedgedia is, who? You?" Sonic couldn't resist a tease.

"Oh, ha-ha." Manic muttered irritably.

"Don't take it so hard, Manic. Sometimes your thieving skills actually do help out…"

Manic smiled at that as he reached for the transmission fluid part of the underbelly.

"…As much as your Kleptomania gets us into deep slag." Sonic commented more than a mutter.

Manic instinctively flinched at that statement and banged his head on the underside of the van.

"OW!" He cried and pulled out from under the van and glared at Sonic, "I heard that, wise-guy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, lover boy. Are you done yet?" Sonic commented as he got up.

"Yes…" Manic grumbled, standing up also.

Sonia ran over with the rest of the advance team who began to toss a bunch of duffel bags into the van.

"Hey, guys! I finished packing our stuff. Well, Antoine and Bunnie helped." She commented casually.

Manic clapped his hands together smugly.

"Great! Just lemme get cleaned up and we'll be-"

There was a loud knock on the door that interrupted Manic.

"It's open!" Sonic called.

In walked Sally and a navy blue hedgehog and in wheeled Elias on his wheelchair. Elias had lived up in Imperial Hedgedia before a hover unit accident had paralyzed him considerably. Since he had been vocal about the Aristocracy supporting the Resistance and the Sonic Underground, it was possible that his accident was planned by loyalists to Robotnik.

"Hey, Manic! You did it!" Elias exclaimed, "You made the head of Engineering of the Resistance!"  
Manic whooped again and pumped a fist before doing a little dance.

"YES! I've been wanting that position for quite some time!"

The navy hedgehog spoke up and shook Manic's hand.

"I'm Sierra Renay, Manic. I'm the other person in charge of the Engineering. It's great to have you aboard."

Manic returned her shake vigorously.

"Well, I've got a ton of ideas on how to improve engineering. When do I start?"

"Right now. What with Robuttnik down south, we have a major project to finish up."

Manic froze in shock and horror.

"Bu-But…"

Sierra looked alarmed.

"Oh, were you going to take off with the rest? Geez, I'm sorry…"

Manic sighed and spoke.

"No, No. It's not a big deal. I mean, Sonic's a hot shot guitarist who can run at gravity-defying speeds and Sonia has impressive diplomatic skills. Me, all the things I do are steal things and get my fellow Resistance members in trouble. Really, I am just a troublemaker, and am I better out of the way like here!" He snapped angrily as he stormed towards the exit.

"Manic-"

"WILL YOU LET ME AT LEAST SLAM THE DOOR!?" Manic bellowed as he slammed the door.

Sierra looked mortified at Sonic.

"Oh, goddess, I am so sorry. What do we do? Should we talk to him?"

Everyone looked at Sonic, who sighed.

"Look, just let him cool off a bit. I know my brother and he needs to vent and you can't really reason with him when he is so angry." He stated reluctantly, "Look, just take good care of Manic, alright?"

Sierra nodded and walked out quickly to find Manic.

Sally sighed and looked at Sonic.

"Be careful, will ya, Sonic. I know we aren't dating anymore, but-"

Max looked at Sonic and Sally in amazement.

"Why not? I mean, you seem great together…And not just because you are a prince and princess of two of the most powerful nations of Mobius."

Sally and Sonic shrugged and uncomfortably spoke.

"We're just not feeling it?" Sonic sighed.

"But we'll totally still be friends and comrades?" Sally asked calmly.

Max grumbled.

"Well, Okay. I won't push, then. Should we get going?"

Sonic shrugged and spoke.

"Yeah, we should get going…"

He looked at the door.

"See you around…Manic…"

They piled into the van and took off.

* * *

**Robotropolis**

**The Forbidden Zone**

**7:39 PM**

Manic had cooled off after Sierra had showed him around a considerably impressive group of equipment that the Resistance had been working on in the Forbidden Zone. Sierra approached a sleek airplane that had a blue and yellow color scheme with a white stripe along the side and patted it.

"This, Manic, is our baby. The pride and joy of engineering. Sonic says he owned it back in the day and reportedly, it flies about as fast as him."

Manic was already looking over the machine as Sierra spoke.

"Wingspan is uneven and the flaps are rusted. Plus, what kind of power source do you intend on using? Sierra, I doubt this thing can even fly."

"Well, from what Sonic says, you're a genius at mechanical stuff. I'm mostly administration and basic mechanical knowledge, but you are supposed to be an artist. Sonic's words, not mine. So, if you can get her up and running in about, say about a week, you can test fly it. I got cousins down in Station Square who are eager to see this bad boy in action."

Manic's eyes lit up with interest.

"Did you say Station Square?!"

"Yep." Sierra smirked happily.

"That's great! That's where Sonic and Sonia are heading! I can see them again!" Manic said with a smile.

"Well, looks like things are looking up for you, Manic!" Sierra said with a smirk.

* * *

**The Floating Island of Angelus**

**1 Mile off of the Southern Coastline of Acornia**

**3:06 AM**

A tropical storm was erupting across the coast of southern Acornia, mainly around the Station Square and Mystic Ruins region, and was rapidly heading inland.

As bolts of lightning shrieked across the sky, an ugly looking red airship maneuvered through the clouds towards the Floating Island of Angelus.

* * *

**Heavenly Palace**

**The Master Emerald Shrine**

**3:10 AM**

Knuckles Ekolok the Echidna, a young red echidna who was pretty sure he was the last of his kind, was lying on a small blanket for a bed on the beautiful floor of the Heavenly Palace where the Master Emerald Shrine was located. His sworn duty in life was to protect the Master Emerald with his life and he always kept guard over it and tonight was no different. But even Guardians need sleep…

* * *

**Haven**

**Main Surveillance Room**

**3:21 AM**

Sojourner was watching a couple of the monitors while eating some of Specter's cold flatbread pizza. He wasn't bored since, through the power of the Master Emerald, he could look upon anything and everything in the city of Echidnaopolis, making sure that the local police were keeping tabs on the Dark Legion, primarily. The leader of the Brotherhood, Locke Ekolok, walked over and spoke.

"I'm getting a strange vibe from the Master Emerald. A presence I have not ever felt in all my life as a Guardian nor a member of the Brotherhood."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"  
"Pull up the surveillance data on Heavenly Palace. I need to see the Emerald."

"Okay, Okay, it's coming up. It's not coming up. Why isn't it coming up on the monitors?" Sojourner got a confused look on his face as the monitors displayed nothing but static in both audio and video.

* * *

**Heavenly Palace**

**The Master Emerald Shrine**

**3:25 AM**

Knuckles was awakened with the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. He leapt up into a fighting stance to see the weirdest monster standing over the Master Emerald, smashing it to pieces brutally.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Knuckles screamed as he rushed the weird monster with his right fist.

The Monster bellowed with an unholy scream and disintegrated into countless droplets of water which landed on the ground and slid into a small crack in the wall. Much of the Master Emerald had been shattered and its shards were everywhere.

Knuckles felt his blood run cold as he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Oh hell. It's happening! Without the blessing of the Master Emerald, this whole Island will descend into the ocean!"

* * *

**The Mystic Ruins Cliff-face**

**3:31 AM**

The Floating Island descended through the skies and slammed hard into the shallow ocean next to the walled off cliffs near the Mystic Ruins Harbor. A massive tidal wave was whipped up and began to cause a lot of property damages to the region and the distant continent of Northern Weccea.

* * *

**Haven**

**Main Surveillance Room**

**3:45 AM**

Locke and Sojourner ran out of the Main Surveillance room of Haven as water surged in through the caverns underneath the hidden base and began to spill into the room, which was in the lowest part of Haven. They found Specter and Thunderhawk trying to break open the sealed main entrance to Haven that would take them out to Echidnaopolis. The four middle-aged Echidnas began to bicker heavily.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What about the air vents?"  
"They're too small for any of us!"

"How much water are we taking?!"

"Can we break down the door?"

"Already tried and I nearly busted my hands…"

Locke spoke calmly.

"Look, we're going to have to wait a while here before we can swim into the water and head for shore. It's the only thing we can do."

"What about the Master Emerald?" Asked Specter.

"We must place our faith in Knuckles."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
